


Артемис

by Djei_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Популярный винодел вышел на тропу торговли и возвращается домой.Не ждите ничего вон выходящего,просто кусочек жизни со своими случайностями и проешествиями.





	Артемис

Все-таки, поезда - лучший транспорт на земле.  
Карету постоянно трясет в дороге, даже не поспишь. Паромы, корабли и другой водный транспорт я терпеть не могу, ибо у меня морская болезнь. Дирижабли... да, я знаю, что это «наш» транспорт, но там слишком много «своих». Так что поезд – наилучший для меня вариант!  
Тем более я могу закрыться в своем купе и никого не впускать. Спокойно почитать газету, выпить кофе или чай.  
Стук колес усыплял, позволяя заснуть в одном конце страны, а проснуться уже на другом. Тихая возня слуг за дверцей возвещала о том, что поезд вот-вот приедет в город.  
\- Господин, - неожиданно подал голос мой слуга Алек.  
Я неохотно открыл глаза, показывая, что слушаю его.  
\- Скоро подъедем к столице, - спокойно сказал мужчина.  
\- Я знаю. Не напоминай об этом неприятном факте. Лучше сходи к проводнику и попроси его оповестить нас, когда все выйдут из этого вагона.  
Он кивнул и беззвучно вышел, оставив меня в тишине.  
«Да уж... Что я забыл в этой столице?»  
Я пытался ответить на этот вопрос, пока надевал жилетку и пиджак. Алек вошел в купе и, кивнув, мол, все улажено, начал собирать мои вещи. Ну, точнее, просто стащил чемодан с верхней полки.  
Оставшееся время до станции я пытался досмотреть свой оборванный сон. Поезд остановился, и я снова открыл глаза и увидел Великий Вокзал.  
И действительно именно таким он и был. Каждый день сюда в течение часа приезжали и уезжали около ста поездов. Территорию он занимал обширную - по размерам ее можно было сравнить разве что с королевским дворцом. Огромное здание из камня, металла и стекла вмещало в себя не только вокзал, но и небольшой рынок, где, помимо сувениров для туристов, продавались и вещи обыденного обихода. Здесь были ресторанчики, кабаки, мастерские, музеи, сады, пекарни...  
Да чего тут только не было! По сути, Вокзал был маленьким городом внутри огромной Столицы.  
Открылась дверь, и показался наш проводник.  
\- Господин.  
\- Спасибо. Пошли, Алек.  
Я встал и направился к выходу из вагона.  
У дворянина было преимущество. И заключалось оно в том, что ты мог попросить нижестоящих людей сделать все, что угодно, и твоим просьбам и приказам не перечили.  
Я вышел из вагона и прикрыл ладонью глаза. Хотя солнце в городе было не таким ярким, как в деревне, но, отражаясь от множества зеркальных поверхностей, его свет становится просто ослепляющим.  
Гул резал уши, как солнце резало глаза. Все эти свистки и гудки поездов, приезжающим и отбывающим; шум людей, уезжающих, приезжающих, торгующих, просящих; визг, писк перевозимых животных. Все это так утомляло после тихой и родной деревни.  
Алек, наконец, вытащил наши чемоданы из вагона, и мы пошли к выходу с перрона. Натянув на глаза цилиндр, я вместе со своим слугой прошел до касс. И тут нам предстояло самое тяжелое.  
Окружающий люд не знал, кто шел среди них.  
Я уверенно зашагал по направлению к выходу, а там стояли контролеры. Завидев, что к ним кто-то направлялся со стороны перрона, они сразу начали выполнять свою работу.  
\- Мистер, ваш билет, пожалуйста, - сказал один из трех мужчин, стоявших на посту.  
Я кивнул Алеку, и он достал два билета.  
«Идиоты, разве непонятно, что такие люди, как мы, могут проехать без билета?» - тяжело вздохнув, подумал я.  
Пока Алек разбирался с одним контролером, двое других очень старались скрыть свое удивление, а я пытался этого не замечать. Ну, что ж поделаешь, не каждый день такое увидишь.  
\- Можете проходить. Удачного дня, господин, - сказал, наконец, контролер и позволил нам пройти.  
Алек вышел первым и придержал дверь для меня.  
Я вошел в Столицу.  
  
***  
  
\- Следующий лот – вино мистера Рэнг «Затмение»! Начальная цена - десять тысяч золотыми. Как все знают, это вино очень ценно, и каждый год производится всего лишь сто бутылок. И это уже восемьдесят шестая бутылка!  
Восемьдесят шестая? Все сразу же встрепенулись. С начала винодельного сезона прошло всего три месяца... Все ожидали яростных торгов за эту несчастную бутылку.  
Ведущий перестал хвалить марку вина и хозяина винодельни и перешел к делу.  
\- У нас есть еще две бутылки. Начинаем торги!  
На сцену вышел мужчина лет тридцати пяти с темными волосами и резкими чертами лица. Все знали, кто это был, и знали, что его хозяин наблюдал за аукционом. Он вынес на подносе три бутылки из красного стекла и с печатными золотистыми буквами на этикетке.  
\- Двадцать тысяч!  
\- Пятьдесят!  
\- Сто!!!  
\- Сто пятьдесят!  
\- Сто семьдесят!  
\- Сто семьдесят пять!  
\- Сто восемьдесят!  
Покупателей становилось все меньше и меньше. В итоге осталось пятеро. Они зло смотрели друг на друга. Каждый хотел заполучить бутылку, но никто не хотел раскрывать свои денежные капиталы всем. Каждый знал, что первая бутылка будет самой дешевой.  
\- Сто восемьдесят - раз!.. Сто восемьдесят - два!..  
\- Сто девяносто!  
\- Двести!  
Повисла тишина. Появился шестой покупатель. Он сидел в задних рядах, выжидал, пока сможет сразить своей ценой. Все пятеро переглянулись, двести тысяч золотом - это было уже слишком для первой бутылки. Но это была еще не рекордная цена для этого вина.  
\- Двести – раз! Двести – два! Двести - три!!! Продано мистеру Бейтси!  
Все в зале зашептались. Мистер Бейтси был беден, но недавно очень хорошо сыграл на бирже. И теперь был более, чем в достатке.  
Остальные же бутылки ушли за десять минут за двести шестьдесят и триста семьдесят пять тысяч.  
Мистер Рэнг был очень доволен. Фурор на аукционе удался. Немного фальши - и цены взлетели почти в два раза.  
\- Господин, пришли покупатели, - Алек подошел к хозяину, попутно поправляя свой галстук.  
\- Хорошо. Принеси бутылки, и попрощаемся со Столицей, – Артемис поднялся с кресла и посмотрел на сцену.  
Там было уже не так весело, хотя лот был несколько интереснее. Картина некоего Даниэля Скота, конечно, занимательно, но битва за несчастные три бутылки вина велась куда оживленнее. Артемис улыбнулся и вышел с балкона. За занавесом уже стояли три покупателя. Мистер Бейтси, граф Пелувс и баронесса Лорги. Все трое были достаточно богаты, чтобы позволить себе все три бутылки. Но в этот раз такого не произошло.  
\- Здравствуйте, господа, - Артемис слегка склонился в вежливом поклоне. – Мои поздравления.  
\- Спасибо вам за такие подарки, граф, - мистер Бейтси улыбнулся.  
Остальные согласно кивнули.  
\- Теперь я могу показать детям какое вино надо пить, - Михаэлла улыбнулась. – А не ту воду, которую разливают в Себри.  
\- В Серби не вино, а огненная вода, - Артемис потер висок. – Это два разных напитка...  
\- Вы не понимаете, граф! - нахмурилась Михаэлла. – Это напиток для всяких матросов и бандитов, а вино для благородных людей, таких, как мы с вами.  
Артемис только пожал плечами.  
\- Наверное. Но она тоже стоит того, чтобы на нее обратили внимания. Алек!  
Дворецкий принес на подносе бутылки с вином и поднес покупателям.  
\- Вот то, что вы купили. Даю гарантии, что это настоящее вино с моей винодельни, - Артемис указал на них рукой, и они взяли свои бутылки. – Прошу меня извинить, но я уже должен лететь. До свидания.  
И он ушел вместе со своим дворецким.  
Все это время молчавший граф Пелувс выдохнул.  
\- Никогда не мог выдержать его взгляд - слишком он странный для обычного графа.  
\- Вы ошибаетесь, граф, - покачал головой Бейтси, рассматривая бутылку. – С историей его рода он выглядит нормальным.  
  
***  
В зеркале стоял парень лет двадцати пяти. Узкое лицо обрамляли темно-русые прядки, выбившиеся из связанного белой лентой хвоста. Прямой тонкий нос, узкие губы, длинная шея. Красная жилетка поверх белой рубашки подчеркивала худощавую, но гармонично сложенную фигуру. Было сразу видно, что он аристократ. Но еще его выдавал взгляд.  
По легендам моего рода, первый член семьи Рэнг появился на свет, когда было затмение. Но оно было необычным.  
«Тогда, несколько сотен лет назад, произошло странное затмение.  
Солнечный диск был закрыт чем–то так, что была видна его корона. Но небо было голубым.  
У нашего рода, у всех наследников голубые глаза с золотистой каемкой около зрачка.  
Ученые говорят, что это всего лишь какое-то астрономическое явление. Но никто не может это доказать, потому что орбиты наших лун и планет рассчитаны до мельчайших деталей! И до сих пор никто не знает, что за объект закрыл Хеликс.  
Некоторые считают, что мы - потомки дьяволов, но им так не удалось доказать это.  
Когда мы это слышали, просто смеялись. Наша семья всегда была ненавистником религии и активно продвигала науку денежными вложениями. Если бы не мы, не было бы и половины того, что сейчас существовало.  
Сама моя семья не знает, что произошло в тот день, и что случилось с нашими глазами, ведь, если заглянуть на отца, нашего основателя, то у него обычные синие глаза, а у матери - карие.  
В нашей истории много загадок, и мы не пытаемся их раскрыть. Мы просто с ними живем. Когда-нибудь найдется ответ на все наши вопросы. Но, видимо, это случится еще не скоро».  
Я вспомнил эти строчки из биографии нашей семьи.  
«Мда… Понятно, почему нас все боятся. С такой историй… немудрено», - подумал я и поправил черный бархатный галстук.  
Вдруг раздался звук выстрела, и от сильного толчка я упал на пол каюты, задев стол на резных ножка и с очень острым углом столешницы.  
Тихонько выругавшись, я попытался встать, но снова последовал толчок, и опять я оказался на полу.  
\- Арти!  
Алек подбежал ко мне и помог встать.  
\- Я говорил что не люблю дирижабли? - хмыкнул я.  
\- И не раз, господин, - мягко улыбнулся дворецкий.  
\- Что там происходит? - я пропустил мимо ушей его обращение ко мне.  
\- На нас напали пираты… ох… нет, вы туда не пойдете! Мне перед госпожой еще отчитываться за вашу рану…  
\- Ничего… Не ври! Не надо тебе ни перед кем отчитываться.  
Я вышел из каюты.  
Пиратами были какие-то три шхуны. Конечно, им не сравниться с мощью дирижабля, но мы проигрывали в маневренности.  
Они кружили вокруг нас и пытались пробить магический щит, но мощности их пушек не хватало. Видимо, решили брать измором.  
«Понятно… либо матерые, либо новички… интересно».  
Я подошел ближе к огромному иллюминатору. Одна их шхун ушла под низ дирижабля. Отчаянно, но при должной ловкости и умении этот трюк мог бы пройти. Но нижние пушки пробили щит шхуны и просто разломили ее на две части. С нее посыпался экипаж корабля. А вот и капитан, матерясь на весь белый свет, упал в облака.  
«И, хотя они падают в воду, они все равно разобьются. Мда… все-таки я рад, что я хороший винодел».  
Другие два корабля выставили на бой своих стрелков, а главные орудия расстреливали щит дирижабля. Дирижабль ответил теми же стрелками, но на отличных кораблях, а не на разваливающихся печках с мотором.  
Моторы стрелков, так называемые воздушные мотоциклы, выглядели примерно как велосипеды, но вместо колес стояли турбины, подпитываемые паром. Работало все это как ракета, только вместо огня и искр шел пар специального раствора, состав которого военные алхимики, естественно, скрывали.  
Вот два стрелка играли друг с другом: один сделал бочку, другой – петлю. Их выстрелы прошли мимо. Они то скрывались в облаках, то внезапно появлялись из них. Но наши защитники начали все же оттеснять нападавших. Теперь они не бесцельно летали вокруг пиратов, а атаковали все вместе. С одним расправились клещами: слева стрелок, справа стрелок, пират не мог никуда деться, кроме как взлететь вверх, но третий вышел из облаков прямо над ним и выстрелил из пушки. Один пират пошел ко дну.  
Второй сделал попытку отомстить, но когда он полетел в сторону стрелков, где-то на полпути его собственная шхуна выстрелила по нему потоком воздуха и сбила пирата вниз.  
Третий был сбит турелями дирижабля.  
Четвертый - в лоб.  
Пятый, шестой, седьмой, десятый, пятнадцатый… все пошли на корм зверям Мирового Океана. А дирижабль к тому времени развернулся по направлению к шхунам. Я уже видел зеленое магическое сияние около заряженного главного орудия.  
Шхуны попытались развернуться, но главный калибр был быстрее.  
\- От них мало что осталось, - вздохнул Александр за мной. – Господин, надо обработать Вашу рану.  
\- Наверняка, они не знали что это за дирижабль, - я кашлянул. – Все–таки Король заботится о тех, кто составляет верхушку власти.  
Я повернулся к Алеку.  
\- Идемте, я принесу вам кофе и какие-нибудь газеты других стран, - дворецкий указал на дверь нашей каюты.  
\- Ты всегда знаешь, чем меня уговаривать, - я добродушно рассмеялся.  
Алек всего лишь улыбнулся, но я знал, что он хотел рассмеяться так же добродушно, но законы высшей знати не позволяли такого вольничества обычным дворецким.  
  
***  
Дом был по-простому красив: белые стены были облицованы деревянными балками, как в деревнях, все окна были вымыты и открыты настежь, показывая занавески всех цветов и размеров, резные деревянные створки были смазаны. Перед домом был сад: здесь росли и аристократические красные и белые розы, и простодушные ромашки, хризантемы, ирисы, тюльпаны, пионы, колокольчики, лилии. Повседневные цветы уживались с экзотическими. За домом пристроились конюшни, загон для животных и почти такой же, как основной, домик для слуг. К нему примыкала кухня. Недалеко расположился пруд с лебедями и уточками. А если пройти дальше, то можно было увидеть великолепную винодельню с огромным погребом, полным хорошего вина.  
Все это было в вековом лесу, где бродили медведи и волки. Сюда привозили виноград, сюда приезжала знать, король, гости из других стран…  
Место было странное, но оно привлекало.  
Джоанна сбежала со второго этажа, когда узнала что Артемис, наконец, приехал.  
\- Арти! - она остановилась на последнем пролете.  
Он посмотрел наверх и мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Я дома, любимая.  
Как она скучала по его голосу, по его глазам, по запаху его одеколона. Джоанна так быстро сорвалась с места, что мужчина не заметил, как уже был заключен в объятия.  
\- Наконец-то, - прошептала она, уткнувшись в его плечо. – Что с твоей бровью?!  
\- Пока летел на Мальрек, наткнулся на стол, - Арти невинно улыбнулся. – Все в порядке, дорогая.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - надула губки Джоанна.  
\- Алек, - хозяин дома повернулся к своему слуге. – Достань подарок для Джоанны, пожалуйста.  
Александр открыл один из чемоданов и достал шоколадную статуэтку, изображающую танцующую цыганку, и девушка тут же в нее вцепилась.  
\- Арти! Такая красивая!  
\- И вкусная. Внутри фрукты, - мужчина улыбнулся и обнял жену сзади за талию. – Специальный заказ.  
И поцеловал в шею.  
\- Любимая, расскажи, что происходило, пока меня не было, - промурлыкал Арти.  
Джоанна кивнула, и они вместе пошли на второй этаж их дома. Хозяин пропустил хозяйку в спальню и закрыл дверь на замок.  
Девушка поставила шоколад на прикроватный столик и села на кровать, а Арти рядом с ней и запустив правую руку в ее темные волосы, а левой все так же обнимал ее, положил голову ей на плечо.  
\- Закончили перерабатывать виноград и отвезли на продажу в указанные тобой магазины. Получили выручку с продажи в наших магазинах… Появилось потомство у нашей Элизабет. Хороший конь. Думаю, Роджер будет доволен тем, что он вывел его. Цири окотилась. Теперь не отходит от котят ни на секунду, а мы не можем проверить здоровы они или нет. Еще… у нас готов винный уксус, но мы должны еще проверить его - Рома хочет проверить, может, он получился даже лучше, чем мы ожидали…  
А потом она прекратила говорить и только гладила его по волосам.  
\- Арти...  
\- Да?  
\- Что с тобой?  
\- Соскучился...  
Улыбка.  
\- Иди ко мне...


End file.
